Demon Love
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Naruto goes to the sand village cause he can't stop thinking about Gaara. Lets just say the oreo's and hot sun get to the boys. Yaoi, One Shot. Rated T cause is Naruto x Gaara with suggestive themes.


Demon Love

Disclaimer: me no own naruto, if I did would I write fanfiction?

AN: Ok so I was sitting in math class ignoring my teacher per usual and I was like BOOM! Must write NarutoxGaara yaoi! So here we go! By the way, I'm not entirely sure where this takes place in the anime/manga all I know is that Naruto is 14-15 and Gaara is 15!

Thanks to Tazi for Gaara description!

Naruto Uzumaki was walking slowly through Sunagakure and his thoughts kept wandering to a certain 15 year old KazeKage. His eyes dark as a madman's soul and hair red as the blood he has spilt. Just thinking about him made Naruto think he could do anything!

And trust me he'd been thinking about him a lot!

So there he was, walking through the sand village trying to remember where Gaara lived. But alas the poor blond was having no luck…and he was hungry! Deciding instant ramen wasn't the best thing while walking, instead Naruto buys a box of Oreo's and starts again to walk. Though moments later he sees a certain gourd on the back of a ninja 10 feet away.

"Oi ! Gaara wait up!" yells the 14-year-old blond his crystal orbs bright and wide from happiness. Stopping Gaara glances over his shoulder at the approaching Konoha ninja. With a slightly shocked look he stops and waves off the elite ninja talking to him

"Hey Naruto." He greets as the other teen jogs up beside him "What's up, your not hear often? New mission?" while asking the two continue down the street.

"Nah just hanging out and killing time." He says happily before pulling out the bad of cookies. "Wanna Oreo? he asks offering the KazeKage the bag.

"What are they?" cautiously reaching in and pulling out a black and while cookie Gaara looks at it with curiosity.

A type of cookie." Answers the blond before popping another in his mouth.

Shrugging Gaara follows Naruto's example, popping it in his awaiting lips. At first his face is neutral but than his dark rimmed orbs open a little wider, "Yum…" he mumbles between bites.

Smiling Naruto just reaches into the bag and hands Gaara a hand full.

Later that night Naruto is fast asleep in Gaara's bed. Since the older boy has no need to sleep he's sitting at a desk reading a random book that he stole from his sister. Every now and a gain his eyes will widen in shock with a faint blush tinting his cheeks. But something kept catching his interest. You see the Oreo bag is sitting close by on the desk and the bag says "Twist and Lick!". Thought he couldn't figure out how the heck to 'twist' the blasted thing!

Rising from his pillow Naruto looks up at Gaara with a cute, confused and sleepy face. "Midnight munchies?" he asks glancing at the clock…its almost 3 am!

"Sorta" He mumbles with a slightly annoyed look. He than hands the cookie to the half asleep blond, "What's up with the twist and lick thing?" he demands as his eye twitches.

"Like this!" Replies the teen easily twisting the annoying cookie apart all the icing on one side. His bright orbs are filled with pride as he says, "Twist and…" Slowly he extends his tongue and runs it along the edge of the cookie than licks it up the center. Expertly getting all the delicious icing on his tongue. "Lick!" Looking at Gaara's stunned face he blushes and asks, "hehehe…what?"

"n-nothing." Stumbles the red haired teen as he hides a smile and gets back to his book. "Naruto that was so…" _'So what'_ he asks his self _'sexy' _not believing he just thought that Gaara pushes it out of his mind and continues, "…weird!"

Snickering Naruto climbs out of and walks closer to the tanuki, poking him a bit below his eyes in the bridge of his nose.

"You blushing Gaara!" still snickering Nruto jumps up and sits on the KazeKage's desk.

"Huh?" he asks rising a hand to his face and placing his finger tips on the strange tingling of his cheeks.

"But why would you blush?" asks the oblivious teen staring at Gaara n confusion.

"I dunno," lies the sand ninja, "must be my book…" trying to act casual he shrugs and turns once again to his book. "Go back to sleep Naruto."

"Ah, but I don't want to!" he complains crossing his arms but Gaara simply picks up the blond and drops him on the bed. But alas Naruto attached his arms about Gaara's neck pulling him down as well. To say the least he was very surprised to end up on top of his blond compainion but even more so when he realized he didn't want to leave. The feeling of their bodies pressed together, faces inchs apart. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts the KazeKage tries to rise but Naruto is still clinging onto him.

"Naruto," he says quietly trying to decide what to say but he's interupted when Naruto's soft pale lips brush gently against his own. Looking down at his younger friend Gaara notices a small blush rising to his slightly tanned cheeks.

"Gaara, maybe we should talk?" says Naruto looking everywhere but at the older boy, "There is something I need to tell you." recieving a nod the leaf ninja continues. "I think...I think I might be...in love with you. I dunno its just I can't stop thinking for you and now I want to be near you and I realize your probly not well you know but maybe-" thought the babbling hyperactive teen is cut off by a pair of tender lips being pressed to his own. Silky and sweet yet passionate and salty the poor boy is shocked into silence before being able to respond. After a few moments the two break apart for air, both having never recieved a kiss before.

"Look, how about we talk in the morning?" asks Gaara, rolling off of Naruto and onto his side, facing the blue eyed cutie. "You should proble get some sleep." Upon hearing this Naruto just smiles and curls up with his long time crush. Resting his head against the older boys chest, bending and arm under the pillow to lay on while the other is lazily drapped over his stomach. Yawning a cute way only the Konoha Ninja could, Gaara soon finds a sleeping boy curled up about him, dreaming peacefully.

Morning

As the first rays of light leak through the curtains Gaara opens his stunning orbs. Though he hadn't slept an ounce he still prefered to close his eyes when fazing out into his own little world. When the teen returns to reality to spends 10 minutes trying to untangle Naruto and himself because he just realized the bathroom is calling his name. Once he has emptied his bladder Gaara makes his way to the kitchen noticing a small not pinned to the frigde saying:

'Hey Gaara,

Me and Kankuro both had to get really early for some mission thingy. If your hungry some cold pizza is in the fridge. Oh and try not to break anything this time ok?

Lots of Love

Tamari'

Throwing the note over his shoulder and probally missing the garbage can Gaara heads over to the fridge pulling out a plate full of Pizza. He than calls up to the still sleeping Naruto,

"Hey Naruto! Want some cold pizza?" but the only reply he gets in a loud THUMP followed by an ow, "hmmm, take that as a yes." Climbing up the stairs with a piece of said pizza in his mouth Gaara opens the door of his room to find Naruto splayed all over his floor. Walking up beside the leafe nin he simply drops some on the boys face. Mummbling his thanks Naruto sits up munching on the delisous food.

"So about last night?" asks Gaara when the blond has finished.

"Yah, about that." he replies bluching and scratching the back of his head nervously. "Like I said, I think I maybe...in love with you." But much to his surprise Gaara simply smiles only to be glomped by Naruto.

"Oh my god! You smiled and not in a sadistic way!" he says happily not even noticing he's sitting in the Kage's lap.

Though instead of replying in words Gaara simple catchs a stunned Naruto's lips in his own, the kiss, like the one the night before, taking away their breath. Panting slightly, thanks to the squirming, though completly oblivious, Naruto in his lap Gaara finally manages to choak out some words.

"I...I love you to, Naruto-kun." After saying this the two meet in another fiery kiss.

And so that day under the sun that beats down on the sands of Sanagakure a young Kyubii and Tanuki made love...

-tbc-

* * *

Yes I realize that is kind of a stuiped ending BUT it shall be continued! hope people like it and please review. tell me if something doesn't make sense..yahda yahda yahda. see ya all later. 

Ice Panther Signin Out!


End file.
